Me & You
by timewornInkslinger
Summary: She's a detective volunteer on the task force, he's Kira. When these two childhood best friends get caught up in each others lives at a birthday party, how can they be more than friends and still understand and trust each other? LightXOC and LXOC
1. Happy Birthday

CHAPTER I

Happy Birthday

"Light!!" I exclaimed. "Isn't this a bit much?" It was my 18th birthday, and Light Yagami, my best friend, had decided to throw me a surprise party. The reason for my exclamation was that he had planned the party and it had reserved one of the ballrooms at a _really_ nice hotel. An insulted look appeared on his face.

"So I'm not allowed to throw a party for my best friend that's in an expensive place _because_ it's her 18th birthday, the most important birthday of her life? Is that what you're saying?" he asked me. I nodded mutely. He rolled his eyes. "Jeez, Hari. It's your _18th_ birthday; you need to do something special. Just relax and enjoy yourself, please." He walked away and I shook my head at his retreating back. Just then, the people I wasn't expecting walked up to me and hugged me.

"Happy Birthday, sweetie!!" My mother congratulated. She held me at arm's length. "So, are you and Light going to school together next year?" I glared at her.

"I don't know. I think so. When did he invite you guys? How long have you been in on this?" I asked. My father grinned.

"Light let us know as soon as he started planning this. He wouldn't let us tell you, though. Blame him, not us, Hari." He said.

"Oh, I will." I muttered. My father smiled and I grinned back. They walked away to talk with Light's parents, who I guess had also been on this, and I sat down at one of the tables and buried my face in my hands embarrassedly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Sayu, Light's younger sister, smiling down at me.

"Happy Birthday!! Care to play a game and maybe interact with your guests?" She joked. I grimaced when she said that, then rearranged face and smiled.

"Sure." I answered. She led me to the dance floor, which I thought was strange. The rest of us followed her lead and sat on the floor, Light on my right, his sister on my left. Sayu pulled a bottle out of the plastic bag she had been carrying. I hadn't noticed it.

"Okay, we all know how this game works. You don't have a choice, the bottle chooses for you." She said, and set the bottle down in the center of the circle. "Birthday girl, you're first!!" I sighed and gave the bottle a good thirty-three spins, since thirty-three was my lucky number. Light and I looked at each other when the bottle stopped spinning.

"You're kidding." I muttered.

The bottle was pointing at my best friend.


	2. KISSING

CHAPTER II

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

I stared at the bottle then I looked back and forth between Sayu and Light, trying to see if either of them was going to help me get out of this. "Sayu…" I pleaded. This was just too awkward; especially with everyone watching… She just shook her head.

"You don't have a choice, the bottle chooses for you" She quoted smugly. I gritted my teeth. I look at Light, my eyes pleading. He shook his head as well. I groaned.

"Let's just get this over with." He suggested. I nodded.

"Let's." I agreed. We faced each other, closed our eyes, and pressed our lips together. I was surprised by the fact that, in my head, I was enjoying this. I could hear the wolf whistles and such in the background from the guys, as well as the squeals from the girls. It didn't matter to me. Light took my wrists, so small in his hands, and pulled me closer, deepening our kiss. I let him. When we broke apart, I smiled shyly and looked at the floor beneath us, letting my black hair fall in a curtain between us.

"Well… I think we found the birthday girl's perfect match." I heard Sayu mutter. I turned to her.

"Your turn, Sayu!!" I said, a triumphant smile on my face.

When I went home, I was practically glowing. Light's kiss had made me feel like a real person, like someone cared, I was wanted and so many other things, I wasn't sure what to feel. I sat on my bed, staring at the wall until I fell onto my bed trying, unsuccessfully, to fall asleep. Sleep was probably what I most needed right then. I was almost to dreamland when there was knock on my window. It was open all the way. As I sat up in shock, the comforter I'd had thrown over my face, and me, to block out the light so I would hopefully fall asleep, slid off.

"Who is it?!" I hissed, fear etched into every syllable of the question. I was surprised when Light closed my window silently and sat down on my bed next to me. His face turned red when he saw what I was wearing. I looked down at my tank top and grabbed the blanket, pulling it over my shirt. "Light, what're you doing here?" My voice was still tired, but also somewhat indignant and embarrassed, as was I. He grinned apologetically, the expression going to his eyes.

"I needed to ask you something." He answered, staring at the cherry blossoms on my comforter and tracing them with his pinky. Strange. Couldn't he have just called me or something? I was somewhat surprised, and I swear I _almost_ had a heart attack, when I heard laughter. I was shocked to see Ryuk, the one person I hadn't been expecting. Or Shinigami I hadn't been expecting, I guess. It was like he could read my thoughts. I glared at him and tossed him an apple. The only reason I knew anything about Shinigami, like Ryuk, was because I had one of the first Light showed the Death Note to. Obviously, like him, I had touched it. I had screamed, though, contrary to Light's reaction. Obvious joy. "I couldn't just ask you over the phone. It was too risky. I don't need you caught up in what I'm doing." I stared at him blankly. I was very confused now, even though I was fully awake. "Hari, this very important." He cupped my face in has hands. "Hari, I don't want to be just your friend anymore." What meant clicked in my head in seconds. I took his wrists and removed his hands from my face. He immediately turned apologetic, as if he thought he'd made a mistake. "I understand if…" I held up a finger to stop him.

"I know what you're asking, and the answer is yes." I said, a slightly mischievous smile on my face. It was his turn to look blank. I kissed him softly. He smiled gratefully, understanding. "We can't have you climbing through my window and back every morning, however. How about you stay for tonight, then you can go back to your place and come meet me here before school, like you're picking me up? Don't act like you've been here for a couple hours." I liked the sound of this plan as it formed in my head. Apparently Light did, too, because he kissed me back and lay down on my bed. I laid my head next to his and within ten minutes of silence, and a passionate kiss; I was asleep- _very _deeply asleep, for the first time in a while.


	3. Opportunity

**CHAPTER III**

**Opportunity**

After the very eventful happenings of my birthday party, my life returned to normal. Or, I guess, as normal as it can be when the boy you're secretly dating is trying to become the god of a new world and hiding behind the alias Kira.

_A few weeks after the party…_

"Light, you got this one wrong, too. What's up with you today?" I complained, circling yet another problem on the sheet. I was lying on Light's bed, looking over the practice work from today in cram school. He looked over his shoulder at the problem and then at the many circles dotting the page and sighed. I stood up and put my arms around his neck and my chin on his shoulder, watching him glance from the TV screen to the page of the Death Note he was writing in and back again." How's it going, Kira-kun?" He groaned and I laughed softly.

"Don't call me that, please. At least, not with the meaning you make it out to have." I blinked in confusion and drew away, hands on my hips.

"What meaning?"

"Don't pretend you don't know." He said exasperatedly, looking at me with a tired sort of pleading in his eyes.

"Argh! Light, you know it really pisses me off when you talk like that!!"

"Like what?"

"You know- LIKE YOUR SO FUCKING HIGH AND MIGHTY!!" I yelled finally, my patience running out. I threw my hands into the air. "You act like life is a game. You act like all this _murder_ you're committing is a game; like you're so high above it. But you're NOT!! You're father is a police officer, Light! A _police officer_!! What would it do to him if he found out, huh?! And don't even get me started on what the government would do to you! To them, you're just like every other human! They'd see you as they would any other serial killer!!" Finally, I broke down and fell onto his bed, sobbing into my hands. He turned and drew me into his arms, holding me hesitantly. His voice was soft when he asked his next question, and I could sense an undercurrent of anxiety, too.

"Hari… What…" I pushed away from him and jumped up and toward the door.

"No! Just shut up, Light Yagami! I don't care what you think or what brilliant plan you have to get yourself out!! Just leave me out of all this Kira business!!" I stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the bedroom door behind me. Light's mom, Sachiko Yagami, looked up as I came storming down the stairs. Sayu looked around the corner.

"You and Light have a fight?" She asked. I turned and gave her the iciest stare I could manage at the moment. She squeaked and ran off. I sighed and turned, leaving the house I would've normally called my second home.

*~*~*

"I'm home!" I called, though my voice echoed like in a cave in the empty apartment- looks like the family was out... I sighed. Then proceeded throwing my stuff so hard it skidded across the coffee table and hit the floor next to couch. I immediately grabbed the ice cream hidden in the freezer for times such as these. I then nicked a spoon and sat down on the couch in my pajamas. I turned on the TV, staring mindlessly at it, tears running unnoticed down my face, making strands of my raven hair stick to my cheeks, though this was also unnoticed.

"Yo!! Hari, this is Yuuki. The guys and I are thinking about going to a hot rave at this bar in Shibuya. You game? Call my cell or text me to let me know!!" Beep. I stood up like a zombie and grabbed my cell phone off the kitchen counter. I let my fingers race across the keys on the cell phone's keyboard as I texted Yuuki, letting it take my mind from Light and how bad I felt for- _No! He deserved it and so had it coming to him from anyone else who knows, anyway._ I reminded myself. A knock on the door had me whirling around.

"Come… in?" I was so hesitant that the common welcome turned into a question as I spoke. The door opened and Soiichiro Yagami stood in the doorway. I gulped. Light's father was a high up police officer of the NPA. I tried to recall if I had hijacked an important car or something. Not that I could think of.

"Hari, there's someone who would like to see you, but he asked that I bring you to him myself, for safety and secrecy's sake." Someone who wanted to see me? Who and what was he talking about?!

"Um, I don't know who…" I caught the look on his face and sighed. "Alright, let me go change." Within five minutes, I returned and grabbed my purse and cell. Guess there was going to be a change of plans. "Lead the way, Chief Yagami."

*~*~*

We reached the hotel within ten minutes. I hadn't realized where he was taking me was so close. We could've walked and saved some finite resource, for Christ's sake. It was at the entrance that Chief Yagami pulled out his cell phone while I was busy admiring the hotel itself.

"Ryuzaki, she's here. Should we proceed? Yes, understood." I turned, out of pure curiosity. Who was Ryuzaki? Chief Yagami led me up to a suite near the top of the building. I watched as he turned his cell phone off. I did same. He then knocked three times. I waited, heart racing, curious who wanted to see me.

"Come in." A voice responded. Chief Yagami opened the door. I walked in, surprised to see some well known faces. My "father" was also a member of the NPA, so I knew some of the officers and I was shocked to realize I actually knew everyone in this group.

Including L Lawliet, sitting in a chair the way he always did at the head of the group. He smiled at me and my heart skipped a beat. What the hell? Wasn't I already Light's girlfriend? What was wrong with me?!

"So, Hari, care to join us." I grinned widely I was so glad to see my old friend.

"Of course, L- I mean Ryuzaki-kun. That _is_ your alias this time, correct?" He nodded and patted arm of the chair next to him. I sat much too eagerly.

"For those of you who don't know, this is Hari. I've worked with her on a few cases in the past. If I could choose my successor, it would probably be her." I blushed slightly and focused on the small hole in my jeans on my left knee. "Hari-chan, would you like to work with us on the Kira case?" I thought for a moment. That would mean trying to catch Light-kun, since he is Kira. Could I really betray my best friend like that? I could always use this situation to try and help protect Light, or maybe even convince him to stop using the Death Note altogether and give up on his new world scheme.

"Yes, I will." I said quietly. L smiled. "But please, don't use my alias." His smile widened.

"Then welcome to the Kira Task Force, H-chan."


	4. Two Sided

**CHAPTER IV**

**Two-Sided**

"Well, since Hari-chan is now with us, we can continue the investigation without any delays. Yagami-san, I need you to…" I watched silently as the group talked about tactics and what sort of plans they were going to use. I got up, the task force turned to look at me.

"Gomen nasai, Ryuzaki-kun, but I'm going out with a friend later. Text me or call me at my cell if you need me. Otherwise, ja ne!" I closed the door of the suite behind me and sighed, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor, resting my head against the floor and bracing my feet against the wall.

*~*~*

I didn't realize I'd fallen asleep until my cell phone suddenly keened a sound similar to that of a loud wind chime. I snatched it up and shoved it to my right ear. "Moshi moshi, Hari here."

"Ah, so this is the right number. Good to know. Hari, it has been a long time since we last spoke, hasn't it?" My eyes widened in shock. The background sound of someone chewing something gave me no doubts as to who was calling me so late- at least, late in Japan, anyway.

"Um, hello, Mello-kun; may I help you with something? Like maybe LIFE, perhaps?" I asked sarcastically. He chuckled. I was surprised to see someone's face hovering over mine as I looked up at the ceiling. "EEK!!"

"Hari, what happened?!" Mello's concern made me snort- inwardly.

"Nothing. Talk to you… know what, I don't think we will _ever again_. Ja ne!!" I hung the phone up and rearranged myself into a proper sitting position. I looked up at the boy above me. "So, Light Yagami, what do you want?"

*~*~*

_About a week later…_

"WHAT?" I screamed, then quickly put my hands over my mouth and made an apologetic noise. Light and Ryuk chuckled. I removed my hands, blushing slightly, but managing to glare at them. "I mean what?" I amended.

"I _said_ that I have to stop seeing you for a while. I'm going to be gone a lot." I snorted with disbelief at the last comment. He blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Well, you don't really have to lie about working on the Task Force. Ryuzaki already let me know you'd probably be joining us. All this business with a second Kira has been driving me up the wall. So now that you know I'm on the Force as well, the seeing each other thing won't be a problem." I informed him. He seemed to be at a loss for words- for a moment, anyway.

"You know _Ryuzaki_?! Is he the real L?! Do you know his real name?! Can-" I stuck my hand over his mouth and shook my head, smiling slightly all the same.

"Let me explain." He nodded. I took a deep breath. "The truth is that I don't have a real last name. Hari is just an alias and my real parents are dead. The family I'm living with is just giving me someplace to call home until I'm needed." Light was, again, at an odd loss for words.

"You mean, that you're really a super smart, mildly famous detective and you've been lying to me about it all this time?" he asked finally. I nodded, a smile appearing on my face. "And you're now on the Kira case, which is working against me?" Smile gone, I nodded again, but this time with some reluctance and resignation. He smiled mischievously. "Excellent! That means I'm not the only one that's truly on Kira's side within the task force! This is good, this is very good…" I watched Light plan and mumble for all he was worth before I stood to leave. He looked up as I walked to his bedroom door. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah; I need to get some sleep. Thinking about this case nonstop hasn't been great for my 'beauty' sleep." He snorted and I stuck my tongue out at him before leaving. Once I was out of the house, I sprinted the rest of the way to Ryuzaki's hotel. The truth wasn't that I needed sleep. It was that I was going to visit Ryuzaki.

I knocked ten times on the door before L answered it. I hugged him. "Good evening Ryuzaki-kun. How are you?" He hugged me back.

"Much better, now that I'm not completely alone- Except for Watari, of course." Watari tipped his hat.

"Thank you, sir. Good evening, Miss H. May I use your true name?" I smiled in agreement, sitting in one of the chairs and accepting the soda that Watari handed me. The smile vanished as I chugged it in a manner of extreme concetration.

"Of course, Quillish." He nodded. The smile returned as the familiarity of the scenario enveloped me.

"Then I bid you good evening, Miss Hirome."

"Thank you- same to you."  
"Thank you, your welcome." L waved his hand dismissively.

"Yes, yes. Now that the formalities are out of the way, let's just talk shall we? That is the reason we're here, after all; Right, Hirome-chan?" My smile widened.

"Yes." I realized then that I suddenly knew how double-sided tape feels, for two reasons.

The first, I was feeling very two-sided about lying to both Light and L about seeing them behind the other's back.

Second, I was stuck in a very sticky situation with both of them.


End file.
